1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis system for monitoring the interior state of a numerical control apparatus (CNC), and more specifically, to a CNC diagnosis system provided with a diagnostic processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerical control apparatuses and robot control apparatuses utilize a multi-processor system including a plurality of processors, to enable simultaneous control of a multiplicity of axes. These control apparatuses comprise a plurality of the processors, many kinds of memories, a multiplicity of I/O interfaces, a position control circuit and the like, and if a malfunction occurs in any one of these elements, it is often difficult to detect exactly which element has malfunctioned.
To cope with this problem, the statuses of the internal memories, I/O signals and the like are displayed at a display, but when a malfunction occurs in a processor itself, it is difficult to detect the cause of the malfunction when only the statuses of the internal memories, I/O signals and the like are displayed, thus it often takes considerable time to restore a numerical control apparatus to normal operation.